


The Dreamer

by Fellichan



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2019-11-17 12:38:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18098681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fellichan/pseuds/Fellichan
Summary: I'm dreaming, dreaming about the Twilight world, who didn't want to image how the three kings were before Bella met them? How was Carlisles in the beginning as a new born? Who was Jasper, no the Major? I dreamed about it, because why not? But is it really a dream? Pairing: OCx?





	1. First Dream

**Author's Note:**

> No promises about length of the Chapters and when I update.
> 
> I'm searching for Beta reade/s for my works, please read the note at the end

19 years old, teenager, single and a lot of time, yeah that is me and you know what I do in my free time? Reading Fanfictions, from Inuyasha to Naruto and One Piece, from Lord of the rings to True Blood and Twilight, I think I have around 5000 bookmarks of FF that I read, and still counting. With that I knew some typical story lines, great ones and I am a sucker for the one of "Girl from our world somehow gets into another world, knowing about it and somehow saves the world" or like that, and really who doesn't want to fall into our most beloved dimension? Fall in love with Legolas, having an adventure with the crew of One Piece, roll around in the sheets with Eric Northman or snatch a catch from the Cullen family?

It always sounds so lovely how the girls are saved by their guy, fall in love and happy end, just an outline there are enough stories going a different or darker way. It is lovely to read, making one dream to take the place of the heroine, but that is it...a dream a fanfiction nothing more.

I like to dream, sometimes they are so unbelievable real, a little escape from reality. I can influence my dreams, beginning like a daydream until my subconscious takes over and continues my story, lastly I read a lot of twilight fictions, I love how peoples view the characters from so different like Aro, reading some AroxBella stories nearly made me fall in love with him, but then reading in change a CarlislexOc story made me hate him, oh and Markus, even reading the books I pitied him, or Jasper stories showing different viewpoints on Alice actions, sometimes a bitch, sometimes an understanding ally.

But let me begin my own story with a dream, yes, a dream.

* * *

**Night**

I thought of how the beginning of the three kings must have been, Greek over 3000 years ago just when they found together, maybe they had their own little hideout? A base before they went to Volterra? I felt the pull of a deep sleep and let the dream consuming me.

Stonewalls surrounded me, lit by the light of many candles. I turned around taking in the strange room. No windows, but still large drapes of heavy brocade hung from the walls, possible to hide the cold stonewalls, but here and there you could see it, the most around the bookshelves opposite of me. One made out of dark wood, simple build and filled with scrolls and a few old looking tablets you know like the old ones out of clay.

These also littered the top of a table before it, their weight already bending it down, I had the feeling that putting just one more scroll on it would make it collapse.

Three stools sat around it each having another pile of documents and clay tablets beside them, making me look down to take in the floor, stone, but not like the walls more like the ground of a cave, just evened out. It was covered with different rucks, mostly fur and some other fabric.

My gaze wandered over the workplace, to the right finding a heavy door, with a short sweep of the rest of the room, the only interesting thing left beside the shier mass of candles in here. I slowly stepped before it, finding it made out of stone, like the rest of the room, but what captivated me was the cravings. Beautiful, nearly real looking Ivy framing the door and the scenes on it. Hercules wrestling with the big lion from the Greek mythology, one the I was fascinated with so I knew he was also called Herakles, but he wasn't the only one here. Eurydice and Orpheus how they travelled up to the light out of the realm of Hades. A big bull carrying a beautiful Europa, Athena jumping out the cracked open head of Zeus, the twins Artemis and Apollo hunting, Persephone being kidnapped by Hades and at the bottom danced some satyrs and nymphs to unheard music.

A masterpiece out of stone, there were more, but the door towered too far over me, must be around four meters or more, I myself was just 1,60, I couldn't clearly see the scenes at the top.

I was wondering what else was there to see when the door busted open and went right through me. I raised my eyebrows and looked at myself. I wore my negligee, but I needn't have to worry about being nude... I was see through just like a ghost, nice.

Voiced were heard, three sets, males. I turned to them finding Aro, Marcus and Caius discussing something avidly, it was strange to see an active Marcus, from the books you only knew him as a slowly dying man. At first, I didn't understand what they said they were talking in Greek I think, until slowly a switch was turned and I could understand them.

"Aro, they nearly killed her, my mate." Caius hissed pacing before his two brothers like a caged tiger.

"Not only that, they nearly exposed us, and what do the Romanians do? NOTHING!" his fist crashed down on the overloaded table and ended his life with a loud crack.

"Caius, brother calm down please" as the table died, he looked like Caius hurt him personally even flinched a bit.

"No!" he roared.

"They are reigning over us, but they don't do anything." More pacing.

"Then overthrow them and do better" you know people talking while watching a film and commenting on the stupidity on the screen, I'm like these people, and hey it was a dream.

Their heads whipped around to look at me in surprise and I got the delicious view on the three kings startled and scared by a ghost.

"Who are you?" Marcus was the first to gather himself back.

"A no one important, just a ghost as it looks like" I smiled at them, really who could say they scared some vampires into silence, I know it is a dream, but hey let me be.

"The ghost of a whore as it looks like." Caius was still angered and sneered at my outfit.

I knew where they come from, a time where a woman even in sleepwear doesn't show as much skin as I do, but still, I don't like being judged by people that don't know me.

"A whore? I will give you that, that my dress isn't proper, but it was a hot summer night and I never thought anyone would ever see me like this. Thinking of it would you also sneer at the ghost of a lady that may have died naked in the bath?" I challenged him.

"What does a ghost want from us?" Caius huffed as Aro cut him off before he could say anything.

"Nothing I found myself here admiring your door and just happened to overhear you." While I said that my thoughts went to the idea, that when this was a dream...maybe I could fly? Then I could see the top of the door.

"You must be of high standing when you know about art." Aro tried to guess. I turned to him finding myself a bit elevated and looking down confirmed, I was floating in the air.

"Not really." I was distracted, trying out my new found skill.

"Ahhh, Iason and Odysseus, oh even Eros and Hypnos and these here mist be Ares and Adonis." I mumbled, forgetting the vampires down on the ground.

"Not many know so much, priestess." Marcus voice pulled me back, wanting to correct him I looked down, seeing myself slowly disappear, so I gave them my message.

"When you are disappointed into the current system then go and do better, vampires need a different system then humans, but don't get to power hungry Aro, destroying the happiness of one brother could make you lose it over time. Marcus, love could make us blind or distract us, just try to keep an open mind, oh and Caius, look out for werewolves, do not underestimate them."

A second time they looked shocked to the core, before I felt like wakening up.

Opening my eyes from the sudden darkness and found myself back in my bedroom. A good dream and I felt myself rested.


	2. Second Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caius turn and how I believe his meeting with werewolves could have happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, still searching Beta reader/s for my works, because I know my grammar and choice of words are sometimes bad, but English is not my main language so I need help.
> 
> Anyone that is interested write me, please (also more information in the note at the end of the first Chapter)

**Night**  

The second night I asked myself if Caius listened to my warning and with that thought I found myself in a forest. 

A pretty normal looking forest in winter, snow everywhere, snow you never see nowadays at my home, England. So a lot of trees, a lot of snow...and it was night, well sometimes you need just a relaxing surrounding, but something was in the air, screams? They sound far away, still I went to look. The screams slowly ceased, instead I could smell smoke and just after passing through some more trees I saw the light of fire in the snow and finally reached a destroyed village and a pile of burning limps. 

The first thing I noted, but after seeing what burns there I looked away and saw blurred forms and bulky ones fighting, snarling and growling. Vampires and werewolves, the real deal and not the good cuddly ones from Jacob's shifter tribe. No these ones looked like they never saw a river for washing, and their eyes were wild and they snapped and ripped at everything that wasn’t them, explaining some gruesome killed humans laying between the destroyed houses. 

A blond flash zipped into the woods not far away from my place and guessing it was Caius I went after him just like a group of the dogs, were I human and not my ghostly self I would never have been able to keep up. One wolf was really eager and managed to catch up and tackle the vampire king down. 

He opened his mouth to go for the throat and I waited just a millisecond for Caius to fight back, but he was like frozen so I took it on myself and just passed through the wolf to appear before his eyes. 

I don’t know how to describe the feeling to pass through something living, the door last time was nothing, but this was different, it was warm and I nearly wanted to stay, the wolf on the other side felt not the same. It hesitated and shook himself. 

“Do you plan to be killed Caius?” I asked him into his astonished face. 

“Fight!” I screamed in his face I saw the other wolves moving forward wary of my presence, but I also felt the snout of the first one enter my body. Caius woke up and moved finally. 

It seemed like me phasing through the dogs confused them for some seconds, seconds that were important in the right moment, but after some time, they ignored me, I couldn’t do anything besides giving them the chill something they noted wasn’t dangerous. So I was left to watch them ripping him slowly apart, piece after piece fell into the snow. 

I turned back to the village, I need to find help, real help, with a last glance at the fighting vampire I zipped back to the village. 

This time the pile is burning higher and had some added bodies. Familiar figures stood before it, Marcus, Aro and I think some coven members and was that one there Demetri? Well not important. 

“Aro! Marcus!” I called their names and shocked them all, at another time I would have enjoyed that more. 

“Caius needs your help” I didn’t wait just lead the way, hoping to find him alive and not burning to coal. Good thinking on my side, they followed me without question and arrived in time, at least his head was still connected to his torso and no fire in sight. 

Everything went fast from that point at least for the killing of the beasts. 

The brothers fell down their fallen ones side, and slowly put him together, here and there I pointed out some pieces for the members that collected them, but they all didn’t looked at me really, beside the blond one. 

I floated right beside the three watching the painful process of healing from being ripped apart. 

It took them all a moment to focused again, they sent the guards away to make sure that there was no one left over. The healing was finished and I looked him straight in his eyes. 

“I warned you, not that I really expected any of you to listen.....some people just need to learn it the hard way.” He was always the one with the short temper, his slash at me went right through me, it felt ice cold, something I didn’t like. 

“Maybe this once you will listen? Control your anger and hate or you will become predictable and you will become an ignored member of your coven, because really who would listen to you when all you talk about is mistrust and werewolves and that for however long you will live, some could tend to grow tired of that.” His answer was a snarl and a lunge. 

Again I woke up in my bed, these dreams were so real , but I always had a good fantasy.


	3. Third dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A possible way how Dydimes death could have gone like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta reader/s still searched, please anyone ^^"?

**Night**

It was time for a glimpse and Marcus and his mate Didyme, I was curious how Aro killed his sister and if it really was that cold-blooded as it was told.

I let my subconscious decide where I land, let it surprise me and it did.

And it did just that. I thought of how Aro apparently did it, using an incident at a village as a distraction to part Marcus and Didyme, catching her alone and killed her, some said Caius helped.

My mind pulled me right into the chaos of the Volturi handling a problem.

An old village, people running in a panic around trying to outrun the vampires, and some other vampires tried to flee into the dark woods. No one gave me a second glance, who would while running for your life.

It was plain chaos and I was searching for Aro, I went through burning houses, looked behind burning piles of vampires in search of some straight black hair, and I found it, two to be exact behind a shag not far away. One figure was male holding a torch, the other was to his knees weeping, sounding female.

I felt anger at my imagery scene of this, but maybe I wanted to play hero and save Marcu's mate, save him from becoming a vegetable, I didn't question my fantasy I only acted rounding on him through his sister, projecting my anger at him.

He didn't flinch like the first time when he saw me, that look followed when something new happened. The torch went out by the means of an unnatural wind coming up and slammed into him with enough force to throw him far enough away.

"Aro! I warned you." I screamed at him. Another scream nearly out tuned me, Didyme looked like she saw a scary ghost...oh wait that would be me. Aro growled at me one that I returned only, with the added effect of wind whipping around me, dramatic, but he ignored it and tried to get to his sister. This time the wind came from the side blowing him into the shag...and the shag apart, making enough ruckus to alarm the remaining Volturi.

Within seconds we were surrounded and the other two brothers showed up, while Aro shoved some debris away and stood up as nothing happened.

"Look brothers who showed up again."

"Lady ghost, how nice to see you again." Marcus went to his beloved mate to help her up from the ground where she sat frozen to a statue.

"Marcus, how creative to name me like that." I laughed and the wind slowly lessen.

"Maybe I could give you my name, Selen, my name is Selen." I gave him and the still scared Didyme a genius smile.

"Why are you here?" Caius asked, the other times he was pretty angry with me or didn't really know I was there, but he obviously had a change of mind, he was humble, respectful, throwing me for a loop. A friendly and calm Caius was something new, strange but a good thing I think.

"I thought I should look into your progress, to be exact to see if Aro heeds my warning, but he didn't he would have killed his own sister to keep Marcus and his power setting the stone for your all downfall." The anger from earlier came back watching him stand there smiling. A deep menacing growl came from the old warrior holding said sister, the only thing stopping him ripping apart his brother, some others joined him, she was valued for the happiness she bought.

"You three, cable and unit, could reign the vampire world, giving them the right course, to be hard, but fair. Something that couldn't come true when you Aro starves to hold all the power, there is a reason for you three to be soul brothers." I hissed at him before turning to his sister.

"Didyme, good woman, I can understand why you want to leave the Volturi, but as I said the first time meeting your mate and his brothers, when you are so unhappy with the current way of them, do better, make a difference and show them the right path."

"You told us to rebel against Stefan and Vladimir." Caius smiled at me, ah yeah vampire memories.

"The rebellion was the solution for that time to do better, now it is a different way, but still I say, do better, that message is still the same. Power corrupts, but I think you are stronger than that."

And with that I left them, waiting for the next night.


	4. Fourth Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still in search of a Beta-reader

 

* * *

**Night**

I asked myself if I had anyone else in mind that I wanted to visit...two came to my mind, one of them a person only mentioned briefly, Carlisle's friend Alistair a mysterious man, meeting him could be interesting.

I was brought to a beautiful place, a little glade around a stream running down a small staircase of stone basins, a pair of bunnies sitting on the lowest one sipping on the fresh water that glistered in the sun shining through the green leave roof above.

I'm not one for sports and as such hate to climb or hike so I often miss the experience to see such places...but being like this, I could get used to it.

It was especially nice that animals don't seem to be disturbed by me, so I could watch the bunnies acting so cute and cuddle with each other and how other wildlife came to the stream to drink, a deer, some birds, a fox and-

"Thomas hihihi."

Humans, two came into the clearing, spooking the other visitors and forced me to blend into the shadows of the trees.

A man and a girl, giggling like mad began to kiss the man until both began to slowly strip, well maybe I should look for the vampire. I turned only to hear a small cry that was cut short, so swirling back I found the one I wanted to search.

"Found ya." I smiled at his reaction, jumping like a scared cat into the air only to round on me to attack, only to stop short in his track.

"What-? No who are you?"

"Selen, a ghost." I grinned and floated into the sunlight near to his own glittering form.

"What do you want?" He asked I remembered that he was a person that doesn't trust anyone.

"Talk to you." I put my hand on my chin and circle him, maybe he could...it would be worth a shot.

He mustered me back waiting for me to speak again.

"Ever heard of the Volturi?" I asked, hoping he did, it would make my request easier.

"A bit, they make some rules and enforce them." He answered, beginning maybe to suspect what I want.

"I would count myself as a friend of sorts to them...or an advisor? Not important, but maybe...you could have an eye on them, judging if that what they do is at least fair."

"Why should I do that for someone that is dead?"

"To one day help someone with that knowledge, you are a really remote nomad, but even you must know that knowledge is power...and maybe I one day will seek you to ask for your judgment to punish them eventually." I smiled, not at least bothered by what I implied.

"Why should I agree to that?"

"You don't, or you do, it all depends on you, but maybe you can't help yourself to listen and judge of what you hear of them." I smiled mysteriously at him.

"You are a strange lad, dead girl." was his only comment to that as I danced around him and his dead prey.

"I know, but can't help it." I stopped before him watching how his red eyes scanned my barley seeable body.

"Pity you are dead, maybe I would have given you a good time, before killing you."

I scanned him myself.

"Would you have bathed beforehand I would have considered that offer, but alas looks like that will never happen." I grinned at him stripping him with my eyes alone.

A gruff laugh sounded through the woods.

"Good to humour you, so tell me a bit of yourself, Alistair."

His laughter died and he again looked sharply at me, but looking at my kind and serious face he slowly cracked and sat down to tell me his story until I finally faded back to my reality.


	5. Fifth Dream

**Night**

I had enough of the Volturi for the moment and thought of Carlisle the father of the Cullen clan.

Sleep took me and bought me...darkness? I looked around, here and there I could make out the shape of...something.

"Hello?"

"Who is there?" a voice with the familiar sound of an English accent, London, asked back, possibly belonging to Carlisle.

"My name is Selen, I may be a ghost, but please don't fear me." I pleaded into the darkness until moonlight came through an opening falling on a blonde head.

His hair was in disarray, his eyes black holes and in general, he looked wild, his clothes, couldn't be called such anymore and he for sure had mot a bath for a long time, was there moving something on his sleeves?

"I'm the monster here miss."

"Only when you want to appear as such." Sharing wise words again, that will fall on deaf ears again?

"I'm thirsting for the lives of humans, your kind, my kind." He argued.

"And still you didn't give into, remarkable, but you know...I can help you, but other vampires will make you an outsider, the odd one, are you alright with that?" I saw the interest in his eyes and he nodded.

"It is pretty simple, there is another blood source, animals."

"animals?"

"Yes, deers, bears, squirrels and such, come try it."

I floated to the opening of the cave and waited for him. He only hesitated a moment and then appeared at my side.

"Please, angel show the way." I shook my head at him.

"Selen, call me Selen, and this way." I shot through the forest in a wild guess to find some deers and luck was with us, and me for being a ghost not having any blood as I watched him killing the whole group of 10 animals.

"And did it help?" I asked circling him, not being repelled by his now even more distasteful appearance.

"Yes, it did, thank you so much" he bowed his head in my direction.

"Don't thank me yet, you also need a bath, the rest dear Carlisle is all about control and training." I smiled at him and made a gesture to kiss his forehead when something strange happened, I think I heard my name being called.

"Carlisle, when you are curious how other vampires live, go to Volterra Italy, the Volturi, I have some...acquaintances there." I smiled a list time when the world titled and I suddenly stood in an art room of sort.

Everywhere were canvas some blank others half done and finished works, open boxes with coal or paint. More to my left was an open balcony showing the night sky over some shingle roofs Italy style, with stone scattered around and statues in the making, but there was one in the centre that draws my attention.

Pure white marble shining in pearly white in the moonlight, showing a shapely goddess, clad in a cloth that wrapped around her body covering the important parts, but men could see that more as a teasing than hiding. The rest was flowing around her in a gentle wind that wasn't there. Her hair was the same, showing off her beautiful smile, full of life, happiness and mischief at the same time, a smile I saw before, just like the face just this morning in my mirror.

"You like it" go did I startle and found myself just under the roof.

"The hell!" I scolded the person daring to scare me, but he only laughed shocking me more than anything else, because it was Caius.

"Don't do scare me like that," I ordered him, when I floated down to the floor, while he tried to tune down his laughter.

"Forgive me, Selen, I never thought it would literary summon you to call out your name in the need to see you."

"I'm a ghost what did you thought would happen?"

"I don't know, but I'm glad you are here I wanted to show you this." he moved to the statue.

"I admire your work, taking a guess you were the one creating that door, but...why Caius? Why me?" I watched him carefully and he returned my observing gaze.

"You saved me that day, you showed us the way, gave us warnings and still helped us, Marcus, me even Aro in a way." He told me, but after admiring the old arts for so long I knew he is withholding.

"But this Caius, is not the way of modelling the person you show gratitude and respect too? What aren't you telling me?" I floated at eye level with my white twin, it was done with so much detail like it could come to life any second, you could count my eyelashes.

"You are like a little beloved sister I never had." I raised a brow at him.

"Still...it is showing so much love...and details..."

"So bad for me wanting to show others how you are? How I and my brothers see you?"

"Your brothers?"

"They helped." I was floored, they thought like that of me?

"I'm flattered." I didn't find any more words, and I didn't need to, I felt the pull back to the waking world, the last thing I saw was Caius reaching a hand out to me.


	6. Sixth Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it is short but I needed him in the story for later :)

**Night**  

There was another rare person that I wanted to visit beside Alistair was Garrett, Kate Denalis future mate, a soldier like Jasper, just in another war at another time. 

A black sky and rain greeted me on an empty street somewhere in nowhere. My guess would that he isn’t far it often was that case, so I looked for him and found him in a dirty ally with a body of a dead woman. 

“Even their blood taste like English water.” He frowned down on the body. 

“Is there really a difference in the origin in the blood?” I was really curious if that was the case, my interest has a wide range and sometimes I sound like a mad scientist, the possibilities-. Ah well back to track. 

My short adventure to my dark mind costs me the amusement to see him jump, as it was, he crouched in a defensive stance. 

“Ah ghost now? But you are not the lady that I killed...who are you?” He looked confused and straightened his stance standing now proud 6’5” before me, lean and charming, with a shadow of a beard. 

“A passing ghost?” I asked, trying to be hold on my deadpan face, to my surprise he looked through the mask and laughed. 

“Then little lady, how can this gentleman help you?” He made some grand gestures before bowing to me with a wide grin. 

“You are a friend of Carlisle’s right?” and at that his smile just slightly slipped into a surprised face, until his gears worked and it came back on his face. 

“So you must be the mysterious Selen he talked about.” 

“Oho, he told you of me? And you even believed him enough to keep that information?” 

“One tends to do that when listening to him, but someone else mentioned also a Selen, and from Italy you also hear some hushed whispers of a ghost called Selen.” 

I grinned like the cherisher cat. 

“Oh I’m famous.” 

“With interesting connections as it seems, you are not a normal ghost little lady, you are planning something.” 

I wacked my finger at him. 

“Ahaha Garrett, Peter is the one who knows shit, don’t take his place.” 

“Peter?” He raised an eyebrow at me asking silently ‘who the hell is Peter?’ 

“That.Is.A.Secret.” my grin was still in place. 

“So then little lady, what can I do for you?” 

“Oh I just came to see the friend of a friend.” 

“Want to know more about said friend?” 

“Couldn’t hurt.” I shrugged and he led the way to an empty house to have a little chat. 

   
 

 


	7. Seventh Night

**Night**  

It was strange, maybe these aren’t just dreams? A well...the next in time line was Jasper I think the second oldest after Carlisle in the Cullen coven. 

Jasper Whitelock, one having the hardest time being changed in the time of the southern vampire war. The poor guy, should I cheer him up? 

With these thoughts I was pulled into a how were these called a yes, a hay warehouse on a farm. It was night and there were these doors, that ones on the top open and a figure sat there, sobbing. 

“Oh, hey there.” my voice tinted with compassion, these sobs clawed at my soul. At the sound of my voice he whirled around in a defence position, hissing, giving me clear view on his features. 

Tall, lean body and blonde locks like the ones of the little baby angels framing his young face, well he looks still young, but you could see the man in his features, in his body and in his pose, you could see the major. 

I raised my hands in a surrounding manner, showing I don’t mean harm. 

“I don’t mean harm here, but a well you could attack, but it wouldn’t do anything to me.” I waited for a moment as he changed his stance into a normal standing one, hands behind his back foots apart, like the soldier he was, but still ready to attack. 

“Ma’am, this isn’t a place for a lady” I chuckled. 

“I’m a ghost, Major Jasper Whitlock, I go where ever I want.” I floated before him. 

“And I felt and heard your sadness, it pulled me in.” 

“How do you know my name?” He was tense again. 

“I know things, you are living in a world where a lot of things are possible.” I smiled at him trying to relax him. 

“So, tell, why are you so sad?” silence, her was a hard nut to crack. 

“You know I’m a ghost, I have seen enough of your “monsters” to know a bit about being a vampire and just so you know I wouldn’t tell anyone about our talk.” I floated beside him to look at the sky. 

“I never saw a ghost before.” 

“Oh maybe I’m just special.” I grinned. 

“I’m here now, I can listen, what harm could it do?” He looked at me for a moment watching me observing the stars. 

“I’m a killer-” he opened himself fully to me, telling me how he felt about all this. 

“Jasper, you never lost yourself, I don’t know when, how or anything like that, but one day, you will find a way out, find your mate and become the man you were meant to be. Believe in your strength and never give up hope, apparently it dies last, and I’m meaning the true and final death.” 

“Is there really hope for a soulless monster like me?” He looked at me with a lost hopeful puppy look. 

“You are not soulless, I can feel it still in you.” I wanted to say more, but apparently time was up and he looked on as I disappeared in thin air. 


	8. Eighth Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More of Major Jasper

**Night**

I felt drawn back to Italy, having a glimpse at how the brothers are doing now and found myself bathed in sunlight.

It was around midday and I stood in one of these indoor gardens of old castles, you know these ones surrounded by open hallways, having banks to sit on and like that.

It was a beautiful kept garden, I was never interest in the names of plants and flower so I can't really describe it beside that it was beautifully arranged to calm one down, to find peace here. And in the centre, from all point in the garden you could look at it, was Caius statue of me, for everyone to see and when I looked around at the hastily moving glittering points, this was a frequented place, one you had no choice to go through.

I floated before it until I heard voices come near and hide behind some bushes. I recognized the voices, my dear kings, came down the path and I wanted to scare them, but stopped hearing another voice.

"Aro, what is it you wanted to show me?"

"My dear friend, it is right here, Caius masterpiece." I shoved my face through the bush and watched them around the statue.

Carlisle took in a sharp breath, not believing his eyes, and I could see him putting together what I once said to him.

"Selen." My name was just a whisper, but everyone heard it.

"You know her?" Caius voice was between curiosity and...anger? I couldn't quite put my finger on it.

"Yes, she found me a few months after my change, I thought her being a godsent for showing me a different ah...diet."

"Our dear one seems to have her fingers on the pulse of important happenings." Marcus mused, spacing a bit out, remembering something.

"You mean she has a way to meddle." Caius chuckled and looked over his master piece.

"Ah how true." Aro looked a bit sober, surely he replayed the anger I once unleashed on him and ultimately ruined his masterplan.

"Is that how you think of me? That is not very nice, considering what I did for you." I floated again next to my marble twin.

My statement was followed by some cussing in Greek and Latin I think and I waited with evil satisfaction for them to get their bearings back.

"Selen, my dear, how nice of you to appear again." Aro opened his mouth first in greeting with his creepy smile in place.

"A smooth Aro, smooth, but I was already here for some time." I grinned making clear I overheard them.

"But I see that you got curious Carlisle, so how do you like Italy?" a question that wasn't need, because I knew how he felt about the Volturi.

"It is interesting to see the inner working of a great coven like the Volturi, I'm able to learn a lot from them." I snickered at that, how diplomatic he phrased his sentence.

"Oh I'm sure about that, you know...gifts are powerful, but I think the most powerful thing, is knowledge, of what was, what is and what is to come." While telling that I remembered the scene of Lord of the rings where Galadriel filled her mirror with water, saying something along that line.

I suddenly felt a pull, like the last time.

"Someone is calling me." the world washed away and came back in focus at a different place. I promptly was glad I could not vomit, it was awful, a massacre of vampires and humans, the ground soaked and blackened by blood and venom, looking at this made the attack from the Volturis on the werewolves suddenly less gruesome and more...clean and in the middle was a figure, fucking a woman literary to death ripping her throat out as he came, devouring her of any drop of blood.

Despite feeling sick to the boot, I called out to him.

"Major Jasper Whitlock!" I let his name snap through the silence like a whip and he flinched like it really hit his skin painfully.

He whirled around hissing, black eyes focused on me and jumped straight through me. He only reacted with every call of his name with another hit angering me, while it angered him, he couldn't attack me.

"Sir, Major, God of War, cease this nonsense right now." He stopped looking in my eyes he found something similar to him, the anger, the beast I once showed Aro.

And by the way, that is not an imagery part of me, I know that I myself have a darker part, one that is for the lack of physical power, devious like a fox, or even more so, but instead being a separated part of me and become schizophrenic, I merged it with me, or however you want to call it.

The man before me wasn't Jasper, it was the Major, feral and dangerous.

"We don't get anywhere with this, I can't really harm you and you can't harm me, we could do this until my time is over, but that would be simply a waste of time for both of us." His stance changed slightly from animal wild to a calculating killer.

"So you are Selen, Jaspers little "friend"?" his voice was just a little bit deeper, how I didn't get the creeps about talking to Jasper as a fully different person? Could be my experience with real schizophrenic people, or at least two at first they really gave me the chills, but with time...I got used to it I even noted the change, it was nearly like have twins in one person, they look the same, and some personal traits are also the same, but in the end they are different persons and with twins I even had more experience than I liked. Twin friends in school, neighborhood, childhood friends I grew up with them.

"And you are the Major Jasper is so scared of?"

"A moment of weakness and he told you everything." That sneer on his face wasn't looking good on him.

"Even then I would have known it, I'm watching people, observing them in silence, it is interesting what you get to see, like split personalities. They seem prominent when one denies that side of themselves or depends on it to close off from a traumatic experience."

"And you are also like that I can see it." a dangerous smirk formed on his face.

"No, I'm not, I'm different, I live in peace with my dark part, I laid down some ground rules like it also did and we found a middle ground where we both are living as Selen." I grinned, ah yes, I never said that I was normal, because I'm not, I'm crazy or mad take your pick, but in the end, tell me what is normal?

He in turn looked interested.

"How?"

"Interested?" I chuckled at the prospect of the "true Jasper".

"I can't tell you how, because everyone it different, but maybe try to meditate and have a talk with him, because a soul in pieces can lead to a slow death in madness, in my opinion not really the best way to die."

"Still he is weak." he argued.

"That is why he has you, and you keep him to keep yourself sane to a point and as a good cover for yourself." He busted out into a full belly laugh, not the mean or evil one, but an amused one.

"I think, I like you Sel." I could feel the change in the air and I gasped in mock horror.

"It is ma'am for you cowboy, really now trying to flirt with a ghost, tsk tsk tsk how improper."

"And still you aren't scared ma'am." He looked around us to point out his meaning.

"A believe were I able to I would be sitting on the ground after I retched, I'm still feeling sick on the stomach. Do not think it is because of my morality, first it is already too late they are dead, and seconds you are how you are, I just can't stomach the sight, it is like some people get sick on ships or while traveling."

"And how do you feel about me raping and killing that woman, and not only her."

"I would lie saying that I don't care, I do, I find it the cruelest thing being done to a woman, but at least...you kill them. You are wild, merciless and thirsting for something else than blood and simple sex, but not able to find what you are missing...maybe it is a mate, your other half?"

"Who could be mated to me? Jasper thinks it is Maria, a monster for a monster." He moved forward and began to circle me to make me uneasy.

"But she isn't, right?"

"No, she isn't our mate."

"It won't be long until you find her."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Oh, that I won't tell you." I smiled and threw him a kiss hand before disappearing by waking up.


	9. Ninth Dream

**Night**

I was called from the beginning of my dream, by no one else than Caius into a scene I can only hope I could forget.

"OMG!" the worst part was I couldn't cover my eyes with my hands, they were after all see-through.

"Interesting, not always you react on being called, is it ransom?" Caius stood there without a care in the world what is happening right before our eyes.

I let myself drop through the floor, god I can only hope to forget these pictures, it seems like Caius stormed into Aros room without knocking first, it goes without saying what I saw there.

It was just a few seconds later I was joined by the blond king in the library under Aros bedroom.

"Was that necessary!?" I rounded at him in my embarrassment.

"It was, I was experimenting with you, some things don't add up at you." He circled me just like another blond just did a night or so before.

"I'm listening." I was interested in what he thought wasn't right.

"You are not a simple ghost."

"What else I'm?"

"My best guess would be a witch."

I rolled in the air laughing.

"Sorry, but no I'm not a witch."

"Oh then you must be astral projecting in your sleep." I stopped and thought over that idea, hearing it, let some puzzle pieces slip into place, like I noted the last time, these weren't just dreams.

"You could be right, but I'm human, even as an untrained or even trained witch I shouldn't have so much power to cross over dimensions, especially, when mine is devoid of magic." I may have floored him with more than confirming his guess.

"Dimensions?"

"That is just me thinking, try to ignore that part, but you are right, I'm a living person, sleeping actually in a bed and my spirit wanders then, explaining the ransom times I show up and me changing clothes." I grinned remembering his first few reactions to my negligees, and not only him every old-fashioned man looked away or focused on my face, maybe expect the Major I'm quite sure he checked me out there, but there wasn't much to see, both times I met him or Jasper I wore pyjamas.

"What will you do with that knowledge."

"Find you, mia sorella."

"Oh good luck with that." I smiled as I felt the pull of my name being called.

"What should I do?" Jaspers voice sounded desperate.

"Fight against that bitch, you are the fucking God of War." a new voice sounded from the dark until I went through the wall and saw a short haired, shaggy looking, dirty blond-haired guy standing beside my most interesting friend.

"He is and he is not, something he is still working on I hope."

"HOLY!&%$*&%***$&%$*x" The other guy nearly went through the roof and had his hand over his heart like he could get a heart attack.

"I must say, I'm impressed, you swear worse than a sailor, you have quite the cussing mouthed friend there." I chuckled and floated beside Jasper, who didn't let one I scared him too, but I saw the little flinch.

"Selen, what are you doing here?"

"You called me." I smiled at him.

"I didn't" I laid my head to the side.

"You didn't?, but who else could?"

"Major, friend you are talking to a ghost..."

"Peter, Selen, Selen, Peter."

"Peter, nice to meet you." I thought so much it was him, he eyed me warily.

"Don't worry Captain, she is trustworthy and even when not, she is a ghost we are not able to touch a hair on her head." a deeper ting, the Major.

"You have there an interesting friend, Major, a witch."

"Well, you are not the first one to suggest that, but I'm pretty sure I'm not a witch. You know before you called me, I had the same discussion with another friend, we thought it is more along the line of projecting, or you know the out of body experience where the soul leaves the body to wander? Kind like that, I'm actually sleeping soundly at home."

"But you are human, looking the same as the day I met you ten years ago." The Major was confused.

"Time is a fickle thing and a lot of things are possible while dreaming. I'm taking a guess that not Jasper, but you called me."

"I did ma'am" he put on his accent thick, drawling the honorific out giving it a sensual ring, while Peter became so pale, he rivalled the white marble Caius used for my statue, making me wonder if vampires could faint.

"What do you need?" at my question he sobers and his smirk formed in a frown while he paced.

"He tries harder to suppress me, he is blinded by his devotion to that sick snake of Spanish dirt, Maria, he is torn, talk to him, make him listen." Peter was totally ignored and he seemed glad of that.

"As it seems I need to talk to both of you at the same time...I could try something...I never did it before."

"Do whatever you need to do" He stood before me ready to take whatever I throw at him.

"I know you don't trust me, but I need you to be accepting of me." I floated in front of him looking into his red ringed black eyes and closed my eyes to concentrate. If the guess was true that this was my soul, I could try and focus on not going through, but into him.

"This feels strange." I opened my eyes and found myself in a sun lightened steppe and before me stood the Major, in uniform and all.

"It worked." I was fascinated, but Jasper was missing.

"Where is he?" I searched for a door, a house, a tree anything that could be related to Jasper, but came up short, not bothering to note the completive look on my companion's face, until I felt a cool touch on my hand.

It was unexpected and surprising, my head snapped around to meet his gaze, that turned from thoughtful to evil delight, scaring me just a bit.

"Major?"

"I can touch you...I can feel you, smell you." he leaned in to take a whiff at my hair, without floating I just reached with my head to his nose. This was his realm and he was still moving too fast for me, the hand touching my own wound around my waist pinning me to him and the other travelled over my spine up into the hair at the nape of my neck, pulling to make me look up to him only to crash his lips on mine in a searing kiss.

You know I'm still just a woman, receiving the most passionate kiss I ever had that made my knees quiver and my brain to shut down and kiss him back, begging without words for more, because who in his right mind wouldn't?

I was about to move my hands in his locks, when a voice interrupted.

"You! Let her go, she isn't yours, mine or even ours!" ah the clear sound of Jaspers voice cut through my fogged mind and I leaned back, removing my lips from his, still tasting him.

"I can taste you" the Major finished as if his other half wasn't there, licking his lips, slowly for me to see.

"Ah-, Uhm...Well...hey Jasper." woah I was creative as a brick wall.

"Selen, leave, he is too strong for me in this realm to control him for long." That shook me awake and back into 'reality'

"Ah, that is the point why I'm here Jasper, you are torn and that is not healthy, it will destroy you in the long run." I began but he interrupted pointing at his other self, a now seeing him after the Major released me, I saw he wore more...leisure clothes and all in all seemed like the light against the darkness of his other part.

"He will destroy me." He accused.

"No he is a part of you that you are destroying yourself, he is all that what you try to suppress protect yourself, and then use it when you can't handle the reality anymore."

"When you know so much about this, get rid of him." he was becoming hysterical.

"He is you, Jasper a part of you that you need."

"I don't need cruelty, I don't need to rape and feast on people."

"Oh that is a sweet little detail, he said people not woman." Ah being in the realm of a soul could lead to my other halve to appear, let me introduce, my cunning half.

She stood at my side looking like me just...much darker coloured, beside the pale skin.

"Do you know why he is cruel?, why he does, what he does? No?" I asked him

"Because my dear, by deny his existence, you make him stronger, he is cruel, because your emotion, your fear, panic and anger feed him, he rapes, because you don't find fulfilment in that Maria or any other people, he feasts on them probably because you try to starve yourself." my own dark self added, standing still beside me like a mirror, but watching the Major with interest.

Jasper looked quite shocked, until he looked at his other self finally with a bit curiosity and less hater.

"So...If I fulfil my desires...he will disappear?"

"No, I won't simply disappear, but I will merge with you over the time." the Major, was already too manifested to simply disappear, even my other half won't.

"And I think that will have to wait until you free yourself from Maria, something you need to talk about with your other half, he is you and often he has the deeper insight of your inner happenings, maybe then you could have a better talk, but right now Jasper, you need to at least accept he is here, you will need his help." I smiled and slipped, in lack of a better word, out of his mind, with the image of burning red eyes filled with lust and unspoken promises.

"Whoah!" Peter was standing before his friend trying to catch his attention until he felt coldness, ice even to his own cold temperature fall through him, yeah me, and I knew that tip about the temperature of my touch from Caius.

With a turn he just saw how I disappeared into thin air.


	10. Tenth Dream

**Night**  

To think of it was only my ninth night and the event in Bellas world flew by with a speed, it wasn’t long anymore until it comes down to Forks, but watching the scenes before me I would trade everything for that sappy romance than again violent fighting. 

It was dark, but I was sure the lone figure fighting against everyone in his way was the Major. 

“Holy, fuck Selen!” I turned my head from the fighting and looked at Peter holding a small female behind him, Charlotte I guessed. 

“Ah, Peter how nice to see you.” I gave him a wide and hopefully scary smile. 

“Think you can help out here?” I changed my amusement for a serious face. 

“I can try to clear a way to our friend Peter, but you need to be fast, take him and run.” I tried to remember my feelings when I blew away Aro, a tingle raised in my belly and began to spread through my ghostly body. I turned in my friend's direction, envisioned a wind gust to blow away the vampires in the way, to clear a passage for them and let go of the energy. Wind picked up and did like I hope it did, clearing a passage leaving only Jasper standing, who shortly after was picked up by Peter and his mate, they didn’t stop even to look back. 

I gave a last glance at the chaos and followed them in silence until they found cover in an already destroyed village, jumping in a cellar and let the Major finally down. 

“Why did you-!?” He was furious, but stopped seeing me. 

“Why?” he growled out his shortened question at me this time. 

“You know why and there is no shame in being saved and not turn around to fight, your ties to her can now be broken, do it and be free again, or turn back fight till your final death and be remembered only in past tense and by few others as a fool.” When eyes could do real damage, I would be a pile of ashes on the floor. 

He hissed some more and paced the floor like a caged tiger, graceful and deadly, until I had enough. Entering another's soul was a strange feeling and his inner world was a turmoil. 

Giant vortexes swirled in the air, mixing colors and memories I really didn’t know, but there was a center, where two figures fought, one trying to reach a chain with the name of Maria engraved in each link that was connect to Jaspers back, the one fighting to defend it. 

For this I need the help of my other half, and felt my form change. (just to clear it up, no she is not a shapeshifter or any kind of it, just a firm believer of that the soul in us can take on any form it wants in its realm.) I took the form of my other half, that one she had until I accepted her, the form of a big panther. I circled them until I saw my chance and jumped on Jaspers back, pushing him down with the force of my will to help him. Snapping at the Major to stop him, I turned to that fucking chain, it was firm, at least it looked like that, but I saw the hair thin breaks in it. 

I didn’t hesitate and rammed my teeth in the breaks I could see, in the power struggle to tame my other self, we gained an unbelievable strong will and the soul/mind realm is where strength comes from your inner place, not your physical strength. 

Having myself attached to his connection to Maria, I analysed it and then did what I needed to do, and it will hurt him...a lot. 

I pulled his first meeting with Maria up, the how he saw it, how he heard her, let it fill the chaos around us. 

My other half detached itself and sunk deeper into Jasper, into the place where the Major kept the unjudged memories, these one without the imaginary pink glasses on. Pulling these up I let them slowly blend over the one Jasper had, letting it play again, having myself pointing out some of Marias flaws, and his own, slapping in his face that she talked about him like cattle. 

I did that with every fucking memory, I was ruthless and cruel in telling him the truth and with each passing minute the cracks in the chain became deeper. 

Some would say I brutalized him or mind raped, really it wasn’t pretty to see and even less to be the one doing it to him, but I was always the cruel kind of friend, I will always tell you the truth from my view point (Truth is like beauty and defined by each person different), when you ask me if the dress looks good and I find it doesn’t I will tell you that, not sugar-coating it in any way. 

To finally crack his chain so much it only hangs on by a thin creak I really had to go even deeper than just Maria and he laid on the ground, not fighting anymore. I released my hold on him and looked at the equally cracked Major, as I said I did a number on him, and motioned to the final link. 

“The final part you must do yourself.” his eyes glinted for just a moment, his cracks healing and he took the sword on his side and slashed down as I slipped back into the cellar with Peter and Charlotte, only to be greeted with growls and snarls. 

I looked around finding Jasper motionless on the ground with thin cracks in his skin that began to heal already, so the sounds didn’t come from him, I turned when a cold claw swept through me. 

To the claw attached was Peter. 

“What did you do demon!?” that he refrained from cursing beside the demon, told volumes about his anger. 

“What needed to be done, I forced him to see reason. He will possible wake up as a new man....you can hate me, curse me, shun me, but I did this for him and I’m not sorry I did it, just that it hurt that much.” I felt exhausted and nearly fell asleep in my own dream. 

“I don’t know if we see each other again, so fare well.” I faded out and fell into darkness, continued to sleep...just without dreaming. 

   
 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I could use a Beta reade, or a long time partner in crime for my works.
> 
> I have different stories in different Fandoms  
> Naruto, One Piece, Inuyasha  
> True Blood  
> Twilight, Lord of the Ring and Marvel (Mainly Thor or/and Avengers)
> 
> Mostly rated M or E (for later content)
> 
> I don't know what else to say about what a write, but well....as said English is only a language I learned in school and well I'm not one to write a chapter ever week....sometimes I write a lot and sometimes I take a break from it.


End file.
